The Accident
by primroseeverdeen12
Summary: After the revelation and the games Katniss and Peeta thought they would never live in fear again, until their daughter goes missing. Katniss and Peeta have a wonderful picnic with their two children, suddenly their daughter goes missing. It changes their family forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the beginning …**_

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had gone through the hunger games two times. They started a revolution with the Capitol. The rebels eventually won after conquering all the districts and the capital. Katniss Everdeen goes back to her home in District 12 and fifteen years later they have a son and a daughter. Their names are Willow for the girl, meaning for a willow tree, that has a graceful appearance. She is seven years old and is the oldest child in the family. She has dark hair just like her mother. Rye is their son and is named after an island meadow. He is the youngest at age 6. He has blonde hair. The family lives in the Victor Village in One day the Mellark's were enjoying a picnic until something happened that changed their family….

**Chapter One- Katniss POV**

I see them play in the green meadow running around freely. One girl and one boy. It took along time to say yes to Peeta but we finally decided. Fifteen years ago Peeta and I were just tributes in the games. Fighting till our death, with one survivor. Now Willow and Rye don't need to know about that. When they are old enough, I will show them "the book", but for right now, nothing could be better for our family. They will soon understand what Peeta and I went through. We were just kids then, didn't understand anything. I try to forget the tough times and Peeta too. The games were something no one wanted to experience ever again for our country.

Peeta calls Willow and Rye for us to eat lunch. I hand out plates and silverware for them. Peeta hands out the food contains of bread rolls, salad, sandwiches, fruit punch and cookies. I ask Rye, "Did you and Daddy decorate these?" "Yes sissy helped too, I made the one with blue, and it looks the best." He answers. "No, Rye. Mine is the best because I made it with orange, Daddy's favorite color. He even said it looked pretty." Willow tells Rye. They start to nag each other on, when finally Peeta says, "I think both of your cookies look good. Come on, why not you two go back into the meadow and play." " Yes Daddy." They reply. Peeta is always the one who keeps things under control. I try as well, but most times it doesn't work as well. I see them run back into the meadow.

"Thank you." I say to Peeta. "It's nothing to keep them both from fighting with each other." "You know Peeta, I still think about the games a lot. Willow is almost nine and it's coming soon when we have to show her "the book." I say in concern. "You always try to worry about something you know. Always concerned about something." I give him a slight push, " No I don't! Well you must worry about things too." He puts his arm around me. "Think about it, how long has it been since the games?" I don't answer. "Exactly. Nothing ever is going to happen to them either." " I have a question." I say. "What?" " You love me real or not real?" He answers, "One hundred percent real." His lips fall onto mine in the morning sun. I smile back at him and kiss him back.

I tell Willow and Rye it's time to leave, Rye is disappointed, but Willow yells back, "I left Laney by the woods." "Okay, just make it fast." I take Rye's hand and he helps me pack up the picnic basket. He's been starting to help me around the house, just like his Father, always kind and considerate. Peeta folds the picnic blanket while I start to talk to Rye. "What did you and Willow play in the meadow?" I say. "Tag, played with sissy's dolly and Daddy came over to give us piggy back rides." "How fun." I reply.

A scream comes from the meadow and I quickly turn back to the meadow. No sign of Willow.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Please leave reviews/comments! I worked so hard on this story and there will be more! Question- Was the romance a little too much for Katniss and Peeta? Love you guys so much!-samcookiefangirl :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I told you there were more! Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it. I made it into Peeta's POV because in the real books we never get to see Peeta's perspective. Sorry if you thnk it's too short. Love you guys so much!- samcookiefangirl**

Chapter 2- Peeta

Ever since when Willow went missing, we don't know where she went. Katniss called the police three times and they say there doing there best to find her. I tell Katniss not too worry about it too much but she won't listen. I've never her seen her so worried before. I can tell she's very stressed out about this.

Rye is in the art room, drawing. I go sit next to him, "Whatcha drawing, Rye?" I ask. "It's us from the picnic." I see stick figures of the family in the meadow. "Do you like it Daddy?" he asks. "Yes, which one am I?" "The one next to Mommy." He replies. "Is sissy going to be okay, Daddy? I heard her scream, before she was gone." He says. "Yes we will find her, Willow can't go to far missing." I say. Rye starts to cry and I try to comfort him. When he's finally done I ask, "Do you want to paint with me?" We start to finger paint, probably one of the best things I loved to do about his age. We both paint a giant picture of a sunset on a big piece of paper. He uses his little fingers to paint the yellow bright sun and I paint the orange around it. Twenty minutes later we clean up and look at the masterpiece.

"I'm heading out!" Katniss says to me. It's about six and there's a gorgeous sunset outside. "Wait, Katniss. Don't be too long, make sure to be home before dinner." She makes her way rushing towards the door. What is wrong with her today? "Stop! Katniss where are you going!" I yell when she is on her way out. "To find our little girl." She yells in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Katniss

I feel the cold air on my face as I run to the fence. The feeling makes me warm inside. I don't know why they haven't put down the fence ever since the revolution, but I still like it there. The fence reminds me of memories with Gale. How we used to hunt. It probably doesn't matter now, although I still think of him. Now it doesn't matter, I have Peeta, my dandelion. I think about earlier when I left, Peeta didn't understand me. It's like he doesn't realize that our girl is missing. As I run, tears start coming down my face and I don't care.

"WILLOW! WILLOW! WILLOW!" I yell sobbing. No answer, figures. Throughout the night I keep yelling her name and walk all around the woods. I give up finally and fall to the ground sobbing. The inside of me feels depressed, and week. I touch the dirty ground. As I stand up I stop myself from sobbing. Maybe Peeta was right, Willow wouldn't be too far missing. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place.

I see the green meadow. I visualize the good day we had yesterday. Rye and Willow playing in the meadow, while me in Peeta's arms. Also the cookies, they tasted sweet. That was yesterday. Today was a whole different day.

I see a doll, no Willow's doll in the meadow. I don't know why but two years ago that Christmas, Peeta gave her that doll. When I grew up I didn't have any dolls unlike the other girls from school. They'd dress their dolls in tiny dresses, but I didn't care about it. My father's fire was always in my blood, I would take care of my family, and I just wanted to save my sister.

I go up to the little doll. I see something right next to it. No wait is that, it can't be, impossible. In my fingers I hold a white rose, white as snow.

**Hope you liked this Chapter better than the other chapters. This is probably going to be the climax of this story, I promise there will be more. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I am a new writer and I have worked so hard on this story. I have one thing for persiankitty, I fixed most grammar in this story, sorry I am not a excellent speller thank you for leaving a review though. -samcookiefangirl **


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4- Peeta

I wake up to the sound of Katniss's voice. She sits on the side of the bed right next to me sobbing. I look over to the clock. 1:48 AM. "Katniss what's wrong?" I say to her. "Meet me in the kitchen it's something important." She says.

We both sit right next to each other at the dinning table. "I went into the woods, I yelled her name multiple times but nothing." Katniss says. "Nothing?" I ask. "Nothing. I thought I was looking in the wrong place, so I went back to the meadow and found…" She starts to cry even harder. "Katniss, It's going to be okay. What'd you find in the meadow?" I put my arms around her; she's totally upset about something. Then, in her hand she shows me a white rose. "No…" I mutter. "I know. It looks like one of Snow's roses. It seems impossible." She replies still sobbing. "Maybe it was just a bed of white roses growing in the meadow…"No. She interrupts. "It was just this one rose by Willow's doll." "She could be kidnapped or even worse!" She yells. "Katniss, Willow is only a girl. She couldn't be kidnapped, I don't think." I try to calm her down. "But what if it is! She could be in the capital!" Katniss yells. "Tomorrow the police said they would call giving us an update. They're doing the best they can. The police have been looking for her." I say. "Maybe, but Peeta, I called them three times and they didn't have any information!" "Shhh, I don't want Rye to wake up. Give them time. It's been two days ago since you called them." She finally realizes and calms down. "I guess your right. Maybe they need more time." She says. I put my arms around keeping her warm. I place a tiny kiss on her head. "You should go to bed." "Okay." Thank you, Peeta. I'm still worried about her though." "I know me too." Katniss goes to bed while I sit back down at the kitchen table.

Willow was just like Katniss. Had her mother eyes. Willow would get fired up when she would fight with her brother. She had her mother fire. Now I know why Katniss was so scared about. What if she is kidnapped? What if she was taken to the capital? Just like me when I got hijacked. That was ages ago but still. Katniss told me I called her a mutt when I was hijacked. I can't let that happen to our little girl. I won't let that happen.

To get my mind off it I decide to cook cinnamon rolls for the morning. Rye would like them. I remember when the first time I gave him cinnamon rolls one morning for breakfast; he fell in love with them. I put the rolls in the oven while I go over to the couch to sleep for the night.

RINNNGGGGG! RINNNNGG! The phone starts to ring so I pick it up. "Hello?" I say. "Yes, this is officer Pete, I'm calling in to update the case of a missing seven year old girl named Willow Mellark. Is this Peeta Mellark?" "Yes, yes. You were saying about my daughter?" I say. "We have a update about her." "AND?" I say. "We think she was either lurking around the woods lost or something. We still haven't found her at all." He says. "AT ALL? But you said you were going to find her!" I yell at him. "We are doing our best to find her. Although we do have a theory." "WHAT?" I ask. "She could have been um, kidnapped." I can't believe what he just said. "How?" I ask. "Well, since we haven't found her at all anywhere, we came to conclusions and we think she's been kidnapped. I'm sorry Mr. Mellark we…" "I know, I know. You have been trying the best you can. Thank you though." I end the call. This can't be happening. Kidnapped? Katniss was right about all of this.

I decide not to tell Katniss about this because she would be super mad at the officer. Katniss and Rye sit at the dinning table. "Thank you, Daddy. They taste amazing!" Rye says to me. "Your welcome Rye." We all eat breakfast together. Katniss and Rye talk to each other in a conversation, while I just sit there. "Peeta are you okay?" Katniss says to me. I must look blue. "Uh, Yes I'm fine. I'm just happy you like your rolls." I say. "Peeta, if something's wrong you can tell me." "Can I talk to you please, in private?"

I tell Katniss everything about the call this morning. How she could be right. She looks surprised at this news, just like I was. "Peeta I have to do something about this!" She yells at me. "No you can't! They said they are trying their best to find her." "I'm going to the police station." She says. "Katniss, No, don't. How will that solve this! The police tried and now we have to find her." "It's like you don't even care, Peeta! You don't understand how our little girl is missing!" She yells. "I do, Katniss!" I reply. "No you don't. She could be hijacked or worse like you! You didn't understand anything when you were hijacked and you tried to kill me! You want that to happen to our daughter, well thanks Peeta!"

I see Katniss leave the house and she slams the door behind her. She storms off away from the house.

**Hi people of fan fiction, thank you for reading this chapter of my story. If you noticed I changed my username from samcookiefangirl to primroseeverdeen12. I hated my old username and I absolutely love Prim with all my heart. She was so kind and sweet in the books and I have loved her so much. I checked and revised this chapter too. I got 5 reviews so far, can I get more? 5 is such an odd number. I would like more reviews please!-primroseeverdeen12 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Katniss

As I make my way to the police station, I think about the argument with Peeta. I don't think he cares about Willow missing. I'm so mad at him right now. This is the first time we ever got in a big fight. Maybe I should apologize, I might have overreacted.

At the front desk I ask the receptionist that I need to see officer Pete. She tells me to wait and will call my name when officer Pete is ready. I sit down in a chair. On a table I see a newspaper. I read about the mines in district 12 here and how they have rebuilt them. Fifteen minutes later I go into officer Pete's office.

"Hello you must be Katniss, you must be here for the case about your daughter." He says. "Just tell me what evidence you have about her disappearance." I say to him in a firm voice. "Ok, well we found footprints of her in the woods... "You have to have better evidence than that!" I yell at him. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mellark, but we have tried our best to find her. We do have a theory though." "What?" I ask. "She could've been, kidnapped." I go up to him and grab his collar from his uniform. "YOU HAVE TO FIND HER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I punch him right in the nose. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD FIND HER BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Behind me two guards grab me and inject something in my arm, I black out.

* * *

><p>I wake up and I'm in a jail cell. In front of me are jail bars and there stands Peeta. "Katniss, wake up." He says. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Here to get you out, remember you interfered with a officer? I told you not to come here, Katniss." "Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean about the fight! I didn't… "Of course you did, Katniss! You think I don't even care about our daughter, but I do! I wanted to have children in the first place, you didn't!" He yells at me. Tears start running down my face, "Well you didn't want to tell me about the call from the officer… "Because I knew you would act this way! I tried to stop you!" He's right; I just don't want to admit it. "Then what are you doing here, Peeta." "To get out, Katniss! I care about you too, you know." I sniffle. "You do?" "Yes, I would live a thousand years just to wait for you. Katniss, there wouldn't be no other person I would love even more than you."He adds, "Come on, let's go home. We can find more about Willow later."<p>

* * *

><p>Peeta opens the front door for me and I see Rye crying on the couch. Peeta must of left him home alone. "Rye what's wrong?" I ask. "Mommy, you yelled at Daddy and you both argued and…. "Shh. Rye, me and Daddy are fine now, we just had a fight." I say to him. "Are you going to be okay, Mommy?" I sit right next to him on the couch. "Yes. I was just worried about sissy, we're going to find her though." "Okay, Mommy."<p>

* * *

><p>I put Rye to bed and tuck him in. It's about 9 PM; I must have been in my jail cell for hours at the police station earlier. "Goodnight my little Rye bread." I kiss him on his forehead. "Goodnight Mommy."<p>

I go back to the kitchen, to grab a snack. In the cabinet I grab some crackers and start to eat them. Suddenly in the computer room a noise comes from the computer. It must be a comm call, but why at this late at night? I walk over to the computer and see a women dressed in a uniform. It looks like she works for some secret group. She looks very suspicious. On her uniform it says, **SCI Sally Wright.**

**Hey guys, I thought you might like this chapter because Sally Wright is going to play an important role in the next chapter. Also, if Katniss calls Rye "her little Rye bread"I thought you might like that. Leave reviews, I like to hear from you guys!-primroseeverdeen12**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Katniss

"Hello?" I say into the screen. "Are you Katniss?" The woman says. "Yes, how do you know my name and why have you called so late at night?" I ask. "Oh, my name is Sally Wright, secret operative of the Secret Capital Incorporated. You must be very concerned about your daughter." "What are you doing to her? Please, I don't mean any harm, where is my daughter?" I say to her in a firm voice. "I can't say, unless we can offer a trade." She says. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" I yell at her. Good thing the door is closed, I wouldn't want to wake up Peeta and Rye. "Unless you want to see your loved one die, I can offer a trade." "And?" I say. "Come here to the Capital, then you'll see." "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER! I'll do whatever you want me to do, JUST LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" "Ok, fine. Ever since the rebellion, my uncle has hated you, and you have made our family dethrone from the capital's power. Thanks to you Katniss." "Who is was uncle?" I ask. "President Cornelius Snow." I knew it had to do something with Snow; the rose must have been one of his. "I will send you the link how to get here. The train ride will only take an hour. I'll give you three days to get here " She says. "What happens if I don't come in the next three days?" "We can just mess with your daughter.," she says. Then the screen goes black. Tears come running down my face.

I run to the woods, the safest place I could find. I can't go to the capital. No way can I save my daughter. I have to stay here. I'm not going to tell Peeta because he will go to the capital and get himself killed. I need to hide. I can't tell Peeta. I'm not safe. After the games and revolution, I thought I was safe. I thought there wasn't anything to be afraid of, no more fear. I guess, I was wrong. I can't stay here in the woods. Peeta will get worried. I have no other choice to go to the capital.

**No one is giving me no more reviews. Please I really like to hear from you guys. I'm working very hard on this story. Two weeks from now I have exam week at school so I may be busy for these two weeks. I will try to post and write as much as I can though. Anyway, did you guys like Sally Wright? The S.C.I stands for secret capital incorporated. Trust me this story will get better and suspenseful as it goes.- primroseverdeen12**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Accident -fan-made story by Sammie Marcum **

Chapter 7- Peeta

I wake up that morning thinking Katniss would be right next to me. She's not there. I quickly check around the house, not there. Maybe she went hunting this morning. In the past she would sometimes go hunting in the morning, but she would tell me before going. I decide to make breakfast.

Rye eats his eggs and bacon. We both talk to each other in a conversation this morning. "Daddy, do you know where Mommy went?" He asks. "I think she went hunting, Rye." I tell him. "When can I go hunting Daddy?" I laugh. "Why would you want to go hunting, Rye?" I ask. "Because Mommy does it all the time." "Maybe when your older Mommy will take you."

Rye and me decide to hang our sunset picture in the living room. We take a quick glance at it. "I wish sissy was here, Daddy. She could've helped us with the painting." Rye says. "Me too. I'm going to paint right now, do you want to watch your cartoons on the TV?" I ask him. I don't want him to think so much about Willow, right now. He can't get too worried about her. "Yes, Daddy."

I paint our family from the picnic in the meadow. Rye gave me his picture from of the stick figures of us in the meadow. I use that to help me paint my picture. I make sure I use good strokes with my paintbrush as I paint the green meadow.

An hour passes, and Katniss still hasn't come back from the woods. Suddenly the computer starts to ring, it's a comm call. I go to the computer room and close the door behind me.

Willow appears on the screen with a woman right next to her. "Daddy?" She asks. "Willow, were are you? It's Daddy, what's going on?" The woman starts to speak, "You were supposed to come." "Come where?" I ask her. "I guess she didn't tell you. Oh well, you had your chance." The woman starts to strangle Willow. "STOP, STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME! DADDY, HELP ME!" Willow yells. The woman starts to put out a gun and presses it onto Willow's forehead. "GET OFF MY DAUGHTER! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE!" I scream at the woman. The woman let's go of Willow and puts the gun down. "Fine, as you wish. Come to the capital now, we need can offer a trade." She tells me. "DADDY! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! DON'T… "Shut up you little brat!" The woman punches Willow as knocks out and falls to the ground. "WILLOW!" I yell. "This is my offer, come to the capital here and we won't mess with your daughter." "Fine. Just please don't hurt my daughter, I don't mean any harm." I say. "Oh we won't." She says with a grimace smile and the screen goes black.

I call Greasy Sae and tell her to take care of Rye. I tell her that I'm going to be out of the District, and I have to go on a very important trip for my painting career. I'm lying to her about the trip.

She comes over to the house and I go to say goodbye to Rye. "Daddy, why were you yelling on a comm call in the computer room?" He asks me. "I was mad at one of my business partners." Another lie. I hate to just lie to Rye. Although, I don't want to tell him about Willow. "How long will you be?" Greasy Sae asks me. "I don't know, but I promise I'll pay you. Thank you, Sae." "No problem!" She says. I go to hug Rye. "You'll be fine." I tell him and I leave the house.

I get on the train and find a seat next to a window. It's been forever since I've been on a train. The last time I remember was when I came back home from District 13. That doesn't matter, now. Katniss was probably gone this morning because she went to the capital. The woman on the screen even said, " I guess she didn't tell you." I think she was referring to Katniss. Katniss didn't tell me anything. Why didn't she tell me? I guess there's one way to find out is to go to the capital.

**So I guess Peeta finds out about Willow. Next chapter is going to AWESOME. I might be a while till I post it, but once it's posted you'll like it. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! Also remember I will be sort of busy for these two weeks because I have school to study and then I have exams. I need these two weeks to study.-primroseeverdeen12 **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Katniss

I make my way to the train station and buy a ticket to go to the capital. I have the link to where the place is. A man punches my ticket and I get on a train.

I start to think about Peeta. He's probably home right now worried about me. Hopefully he won't get too worried. I hope he doesn't think I went missing like Willow did. Suddenly I close my eyes and start to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of the train horn. I'm in the capital. It's changed a little bit. The last time I was in the capital was when the war was going on. That's over with now but sometimes I think about the past.<p>

I make my way to the city. Using my directions from the link the woman sent me, I find an old building near a dark ally. I have to save Willow. I have to do this. I open the door and see a front counter and a man behind it. "Name?" he says. "Katniss Mellark." "Please come inside. She'll be in here." He says and leads me into an office. I sit in a chair and I wait for her. I think her name was Sally Wright.

Suddenly she comes in. "Welcome." She says. "What's your trade, I need to see my daughter." I say to her in a firm voice. "Follow me." I follow her into a hallway. We go onto an elevator and she pushes a button saying 3. We walk into a big room with a bunch of cubicles. This building must have been an office. I see capital people working in the cubicles. They're on computers. They look like hackers.

She leads me to a dark jail cell and puts me in it. Willow is there. "MOMMY!" She yells and runs to my arms. Tears come running down my face. There are scars on her body and some blood. They must of hurt her. Sally Wright locks the jail cell door. "STOP!" I yell, but it's too late she closes the door. "Mommy they have Daddy!" She says to me. "What, I thought he was at home… "No, Mommy. They might hurt him." "Where is he?" I ask her. "In a different room. I saw the room had a doctor's chair and there were many different syringes on the table." She says crying. "It's okay, Mommy is here. I have to find Daddy." Suddenly a scream comes from a room. "PEETA!" I yell. I have to get Peeta. He keeps on screaming. I have to get out of here. I know, one my bobby pins from my braid. I use the bobby pin and use it to unlock the door. It's not working. "Mommy, what are you doing?" Willow asks. "Getting us out of here." Finally the bobby pin works and the door unlocks and it opens. YES. "Go outside, and find a place to hide, I am going to get Peeta. You'll be fine, Willow." I tell her. Willow gives me a hug and I go run to the room where Peeta is. A guard comes up to attack me but I kick him and move toward the room. Peeta is on a bed and having some sort of, seizure? He looks like when he was hijacked. No, this can't be happening. Why him? Suddenly one of the meds runs after me with a syringe in his hand. I duck and punch him hard that blood comes out of his mouth. Another med who looks even stronger comes after me. I try to fight him but I can't. He injects a syringe into my arm and I fall out cold, on the ground.

**MMWAAHAHAHHA! Hope you liked this chapter. it ended really suspensful. Please, please,please leave reviews about this chapter or an other one. I worked sooo hard on this story. I liked it, did you guys like it? Sorry if I haven't posted anything in a while. I had school Ugh. Will post more and more. Happy holidays and have a good christmas! -primroseeverdeen12**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Willow POV

Tears come running down my face. I have to think what Mommy told me to do. I hide behind two trashcans in the ally. It's dark in here, but I have to hide. This isn't the best hiding place though. I wipe my tears with my jacket. I need to stop crying, I'm not a baby. Hopefully Mommy will get Daddy and we will all be safe. I don't know though. What were they doing to Daddy? I saw him before he went into that doctor's room. They were putting shots into his arms and hurt him, just like they did to me. The evil lady would punch me and whip me. Now that Mommy's here, I'm safe behind these trash cans. A rat comes crawling from out of the dark. I jump a little bit. I never have seen a rat in real life. It's so hairier than I imagined it.

Suddenly a man walks by the trash cans but I hide behind them. That was too close. "Where is she?" He says to a woman. "I can't find her. Oh well, we have Katniss and Peeta. We don't need the little brat anymore." The evil woman says. "What should I do?" He asks her. "Come back to the office and guard the building." "Yes, Mam." They soon walk away and go back into the building. If they kidnapped me, I guess it was to make Mommy and Daddy worried. What do they want to do with Mommy and Daddy? They didn't do anything wrong. I need to find help, but who would believe me about Mommy and Daddy? I have to stay here and be hidden. I can't let anyone see me. The dark scares me a little but I stay brave. I have to be brave.

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I would love more. I thought you guys might like it in Willow's POV. I think this might be the only chapter as Willow's POV, I'll have to see. Sorry if it's a short chapter. I didn't want to give too much of Willow's POV. Also, I have exams next week and I need to study this week a lot. I might not post as much. Today I will also post chapter 10 though. - primroseeverdeen12**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Katniss

I wake up and I'm on a table. I get up and see Peeta and Sally come in. "Peeta." I say to him. "He can't here you." Sally says. "What?" I ask. Peeta comes up to me and swings a punch. I duck. "Peeta!" I yell at him. "Kill her." Sally commands Peeta and she leaves the room.

"PEETA! STOP!" I yell. He punches my face and I fall to the ground. He kicks my stomach. Tears come out of my eyes. Then I trip his leg and he falls to the ground. I get on top of him. "Peeta, it's me. It's Katniss, please! It is just Katniss. I'm Katniss." Suddenly his eyes begin to twitch. "No, No." He says. He tries to push me off of him. Still trying to kill me. "I'm Katniss, I'm Katniss your wife. I'm Katniss." He finally wakes up from the medication and let's goes of me. "Katniss?" He asks. "Yes! It's me, Katniss!" I reply. I let go of him and he stands up. "Peeta!" I say in tears. "What… I tried to murder you. I almost killed you… "It's okay it's over. You woke up from the medication." I say. "Katniss, I had to come after you. You were in the capital." Peeta says. I hug him. "It's okay. We are safe. How'd you wake up?" I say crying. "I don't know. I heard your name. The medication they gave me was sort of like the hijacking drugs but stronger." He says. "We need to get out of here. The door is locked. Good thing I have a bobby pin." I open the door with it. "Follow me, I know how to get out." Peeta says to me. I follow Peeta and I sneak past the cubicles and he leads me to stairs. "Willow was hiding outside the building. I told her to stay there and wait till we get back, when we can finally get out of here." I say. "No one's going anywhere." A guard says. He holds a gun in his hand and points it at me. Then Peeta sees a fire alarm and he pulls it. Water comes pouring from the ceiling and a loud alarm goes off. Peeta and me run down the steps and go into the first floor. Willow should be outside. "STOP THEM!" The guy at the counter yells. We run past him and go outside.

"WILLOW!" I yell. Nothing. "WILLOW!" Peeta yells. The guards are getting closer. Peeta looks around in the dark ally. He finds a trashcan. Willow is hiding behind it. He grabs her in his arms. Suddenly we are surrounded my guards and Sally stands in the middle. Guns pointed at us. "You guys think you can get out of here, huh?" She says. "You hurt our daughter." I say to her. A guard pushes me forward. "What else was I supposed to do to?" She asks right in front of my face. "You put our family in danger, for what? Revenge from your uncle Snow?" I ask in a firm voice. She laughs. "My uncle was a good man. He took care of Panem the right way. And oh, you tried to stop him. I need to change something that should've done sooner. Riley, bring her to the executing room." The guard hand cuffs my hands and pushes me into the building. I try to look back, "PEETA! Take care of Willow! PEETA!" The door closes.

**Hoped you like this chapter. When I was writing this chapter about Peeta I was thinking about the book/movie divergent. I have read all the books in the series (except for the FOUR books) and I love it. You should read divergent it is so GREAT. If you remember at the end of divergent, Jeanine puts Four under a simulation that's stronger than a regular one. During the simulation, he tries to kill Tris but soon he finds out he almost killed Tris and woke up from the sim. In my story, Peeta tries to kill Katniss but he's not under a simulation. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A CROSSOVER 's so awesome how books can relate to each other. Leave reviews, love you guys thanks! -primroseeverdeen12**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Willow and I start heading to the train station. The cold air hits my face as I walk through the streets. I need her to go back home and stay safe. I can't let her stay in this dangerous city.

I keep on walking with her in my arms. I see several scars on her forehead and a bit of blood too. I can't believe they hurt her so much. "Daddy, were are we going?" She asks. "To the train station. You need to go back home." I say. "What about you, Daddy?" "I have to get Mommy." I say. "What did they mean by bringing her to executing room?" She asks. "I don't know. I have to get her though." I say sort of lying to her. Of course I know by "executing room." They'll kill Katniss and I have to stop them. Not Katniss, after all we've been through. Tears start coming from Willow's eyes. "Willow, I'll be okay. You have to go on a train by yourself. I'm sorry." I say trying to comfort her. "Daddy, what'd they do to you?" She asks. I don't answer. I would never thought how I would tell my children about my hijacking. I still sometimes get nightmares from them. Thinking that Katniss was a mutt, how awful it was. "Daddy? Why do they want to hurt you and Mommy? You did nothing wrong. I just don't understand. Please Daddy." Willow says. "It's a long story. Mommy and I did something in the past, that there mad about. I promise I will tell you later at home. Don't worry, Willow. Go on the train and go back home." I say best as possible. I don't want to tell her about the past.

We get to the train station, I purchase her ticket. I hug her. "Willow, you can do this. I'll see you back at home later." I say. "You promise?" She asks. "I promise." I watch her get on the train and it takes off. I hopefully will see her again. She must have been scared. Sally hurting her. This is my fault she was kidnapped. None of this could ever happen. Now I might be killed along with Katniss. I'll never see our children again. I have to stop this. I have to rescue Katniss. I need Katniss. I walk away from the train station and make my way to the old office building.

I decide not to come in the front entrance. I find a back entrance of the building and walk in the door. I'm on the first floor but on the other side of the front entrance. A stairwell leads to the third floor, which I think where Katniss is. On the third floor, I turn left and I sneak past the cubicles and hide in a hallway. What room would she be in? I walk past rooms 303 and 304. I see the last room, 306. Katniss is in there. She has some kind of harmful drug in her arm. It'll kill her, maybe. I have to save her. She can't die.

I open the door and try to get toward Katniss but the meds try to stop me. I push one of them back and I get toward Katniss and yank the drug that was in her arm. Now I need to get her out of here. Suddenly a guard grabs me from behind. I try to fight back but he's too strong. Sally walks in the room. "Kill her." She commands to me. "What?" I ask. "Kill, Katniss." She says. Now I know what she means. I need to kill Katniss for good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Katniss**

Peeta tries to fight off her guards but they get him. Sally says something to Peeta but I can't hear her and Peeta. Then he asks her something. "Kill, Katniss." She replies. Peeta starts to come to me. Oh, no, he's hijacked. My lips are just forming his name when his fingers lock around my throat. He chokes me instantly. I try to stop him by kicking him, but he's too strong. Then I grab the needle that was on the side of bed and inject it into him. He stops choking me and falls unconscious to the ground. Sally's guard comes right after me and I punch him. Two other guards come after me and I fight with them. One has some type of shotgun in his hand. They want to kill me. They want me dead. As I punch one of the guards and he falls to the ground, the guard with the gun points it at my head. "Please, you can't do this. Why are you doing to this to me?" I ask crying. This is the end. It's over with. I'll never see my loved ones again, not Peeta, Willow, and Rye. All these people want to do is mess with me. They're all crazy. They think I'm some sort of criminal. I tried and now I'll be dead. "You. You changed everything. President Snow meant to take care of the districts the right way but you got in the way of plans. At the end of the revolution he died when I was only twenty, was the worst thing in my life. It was all your fault." Sally says. "I…" She interrupts me, "I need to change something that should've done sooner. Goodbye Katniss." Then I see Peeta get up from the ground. He's waking up from his hijacking. How does he do it? A second ago he was trying to kill me, and now he's awake. He says, "STOP!" He get's up and says, "It isn't Katniss's fault. I was the one who pulled out the berries in the first games. Kill me." "Peeta, don't." I say to him sobbing. "Go ahead." He says to her. Sally doesn't do anything. "I… Can't." She says. Will she realize? It wasn't us who killed Snow. Snow killed himself. He was an evil man.

I stomp on the guard's foot and punch him. In my hand I have his gun and I point it at Sally. "Never lay a finger on my daughter ever again. Don't ever harm our family again." I look away and shoot her. Her dead body lies on the floor. She's dead. She's gone and I killed her.

**It feels like this story is kind of ending. I hope you liked chapter 11 and 12. Please leave reviews about Peeta. I'm trying my best with the whole hijaking thing. Is it good enough? Thanks! -primroseeverdeen**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Peeta

She shot her. She shot that evil woman. When I woke up from the hijacking I was confused about Katniss. I knew she wasn't a mutt but l don't really know. I feel so stressed out right now. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I had to kill her, we're safe now." She tells me. "No. You're a murderer!" I yell at her. "Peeta, I had to kill her! She was crazy and she hijacked you!" "I don't know. You could be still a mutt, for all I know." I say. I'm still very confused. Do I trust her? I did get hijacked from Sally. I've never felt so stressed in my life. "Peeta, I'm no mutt and you know that. I would never hurt you." She says touching my hand. "Stop." I say pulling my hand away from her. "Peeta?" She asks. "I can't trust anybody, not even you. I'm sorry, Katniss." I say as I make my way out of the bloody hospital room. I step over the dead guards. "Peeta! Please, you can trust me! Come back!" She yells sobbing. I look at her back and leave throughout the door.

I run far away from the old office building and find a dark ally to hide in. It's dark in here, but at least I'm alone. I can't trust anyone. I have no one to depend on. I am Katniss's husband. I did love her, but I can barely remember. It's the hijacking. Sally did this to me and it's all her fault. I can't go back to Katniss. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. I sit in the dark ally. Suddenly I do remember something, our children. Willow and Rye, they mean the world to me. That's it. I have to go back for our children. I'll have to tell them everything. I've never thought it would be the day when I have to tell them. Willow is only eight and Rye is six. They're way to young. Should I go back? Yes, I have to for our family. Our family. Nothing is more important than my family. I walk away from the dark ally. No more hiding ever again.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" I yell in the office building. Where is Katniss? Did she leave without me? I look around the whole building for a while, still no sign of her. I go in room 203 where I was hijacked. A chair is in the middle of the room where I sat. Some blood is stained on the chair. Across the chair there's a table with different kinds of drugs and syringes. One is opened and is labeled venom. It's tracker jacker venom. When I was in here I remember having some hallucinations. The venom made me have them. One was with Willow. Katniss she…. No. It's not true none of it is. It's not real, none of it was. It all seemed real, though. Next to the venom I see a tranquilizer. Well that must of put me to sleep. The hijacking wasn't real. It wasn't real. Still I can't remember why she loved me and why we had children in the first place. She's no mutt and I know that for sure. I get out of the room thinking where would Katniss go? Maybe she went home. I have to find Katniss. I need her. I'm going back home.

**Okay so here we have Peet not hijaked but he's confused about everything. He only cares about Katniss because he's Peeta. It's probably hard to understand but I hope you do. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWSSSSSS! Happy Holidays! :) - primroseeverdeen12**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Katniss

I feel the cold air press against my hot teary cheeks. I'm in so much distress. He left me. My yellow dandelion left me. I can't go on like this I have to find him. I wipe my tears and keep looking for him. "PEETA! PEETA!" I yell his name. Nothing. Where would he have gone? Home? He must have gone home, for the children. He would do anything for Willow and Rye. I need to go back home.

On the train I have some coffee and sit down in my seat. He will be at home. I hope he will. I can't lose Peeta, ever. He's my yellow dandelion and I can never let go of him.

* * *

><p>I open the door to the house. "Willow? Rye?" I ask. In the kitchen I see Sae making lunch. "Katniss!" She says and hugs me. "Thank you for watching them. Where are they?" I ask her. "There upstairs reading. They'll be so happy to see you. Willow told everything. I'm so sorry." She answers. "Thank you, Sae. You know I can always count on you." I run upstairs and see Willow and Rye in Willow's bedroom. "MOMMY!" Willow yells. She comes up to me and I hug her in my arms. Tears start coming down our faces. I missed her so much. Both of them are safe and sound now. Rye stands in the back crying too. After I let go of Willow, I go to Rye. "It's okay, Rye. I'm here. Mommy's safe now." I tell him. "Mommy, Willow told us. She said you and Daddy…" I interrupt him, " I know, I know. Come downstairs and I will tell you everything." I say to both of them. "Mommy, you're alive. Daddy was going to save you and…" I interrupt Willow, "You were very brave, Willow. It's going to be fine. Why not you two come down stairs?"<p>

I get out "the book" and show them each page. I explain in the best way so they can understand. First I tell them about my first games and how the hunger games worked. They were both surprised about the hunger games. I told them about their Aunt Prim and meeting little Rue. The hardiest part about telling about the first games was the berries. Then I went on about the second games, how I was reaped again and the spark of the rebellion. Next was about the revolution and Peeta's hijacking. "They put bad memories in his brain about me. They made him think I was an animal, but I'm not. Once we rescued Daddy, we had to put him under special treatment to cure him." I say. They don't quite understand this so I tell them a second time. Next, I tell them about how we are here today.

"So the evil woman was mad at you because you killed her uncle?" Rye asks. I gulp. How am I going to put this into words? "No. Her uncle died on his own." I answer. "I saw Daddy acting crazy, when I was in the jail. Was he um, hijacked?" Willow asks. Tears start running down my eyes. "Mommy? Where's Daddy?" She asks. "Yes, he was hijacked. Daddy was supposed to be here." I answer. Greasy Sae joins the conversation, "Katniss dear, where is he?" She asks. I cry even harder. This must make Willow and Rye discomforted. I hate to tell them about Peeta. "Sae, I don't know. I don't think he's in any trouble though. He's alive." "Mommy, I'm sorry." Rye says. "There's nothing to be sorry for Rye. It wasn't your fault or anyone." I tell him. "Mommy, you were really brave, back then. I'm happy we don't have to play those horrible games." Willow says. "Thanks, honey. I'm grateful that there are no more games. There's nothing to be afraid of, Willow and Rye. Daddy and I will always protect you." We all hug each other. There's nothing more powerful than family. I'm happy to have such a great family. We always protect each other and are always there for each other.

**She showed them "the book". I know this didn't leave off suspenseful but it will be good. Peeta's POV is next. THANK YOU FOR DA REVIEWS PEOPLE, but I would like more from people who are not guests... -primroseeverdeen12**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Peeta

As I lay my head back to sleep and noise comes out of the speaker. "Attention passengers, we are having some technical difficulties. We will stop at the nearest stop. We're very sorry for the delay." A delay? I need to see my family. I need to go home. Maybe the delay won't be too long.

I look at the news on the screen at the train station. I'm in district 8. The news feed says, biggest power outage in district five. "The biggest power outage ever in district five happened just an hour ago. The last power outage Panem had was during the rebellion. This is just a minor one. The workers say they are trying there best to turn the power back on. We'll have more information on this story." Says the woman on the news. The trains won't be able to operate. How am I going to get home? I could walk home, no. It's too far from 8 to 12. I'll never get to be home.

Suddenly I see a telephone next to the map of the districts. I could call Katniss. I insert a four quarters and dial the phone number. It rings for a little bit then stops. The power in the station shuts off. No one can see anything. Suddenly the emergency lights turn on. It's a little dim. This is the worst power outage for Panem. I need to go a hotel to stay for the night. In the morning I'll go home.

* * *

><p>In my hotel room there's a couple candles I put up. There are two beds with lavender sheets and a TV in front. It's a decent hotel room, but it doesn't feel like home. In the morning I have to see my family. I miss them so much right now. I need to apologize to Katniss. I was hijacked. She killed Sally; she's a murderer… no. No she isn't she's my wife.<p>

Suddenly I remember the picnic. Katniss and I watched Willow and Rye play in the soft green meadow. It's all coming back to me a little bit. I think more about the meadow and trail off to sleep…

She turned into a mutt. She's a dirty hideous mutt. Her sharp fangs bite my leg. The pain starts coming from my leg. I scream at her. In the green forest I see her walk away from me. Suddenly Willow stands by a Willow tree. Willow goes down to pet her. "WILLOW! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yell at Willow. It's too late. She rips Willow's throat out. She killed her.

I wake up screaming. It's not real. She's not a mutt. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. Katniss, I need her. Suddenly a knock comes from the door. Neighbors. I open the door. "What's with all the screaming? My family is trying to sleep!" A man yells. "I'm sorry, Sir. I won't keep you and your family up." I apologize. Suddenly a woman comes out, it must be his wife. "Are you Peeta Mellark?" She asks. "Yes. I'm sorry about the screaming earlier, Mam." "Kelly, we should go." He tells her. "It's nice meeting you. Hope you sleep well. Goodnight." She says. "Goodnight." I say and close the door. I check the time. It says 5:00 AM. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker. The power is back on. I hear a bunch of cheering throughout the hotel. I need to leave and go home. I decide to leave the hotel.

I dial the phone number on the telephone. It starts to ring. Please pick up, Katniss. Please pick up somebody. "Mellark residents." It's Katniss. "Katniss is that you?" I ask with my throat dry. "Yes. Peeta?" I hesitate for a little bit. "Katniss, I'm sorry about how I left you. You were right, about everything." I say. I hear her sobbing, "Peeta, I'm sorry too about killing Sally." "It's okay, Katniss. I'm coming home. We can solve everything there. I'm not hijacked anymore." "Please come home. The children, I I, showed them the book. I explained everything." She says. "Don't worry, Katniss. I'm coming home. The power outage made a delay on the train." I say. "So when will you come home?" "At six or seven this morning. I promise, Katniss. I'm coming home." "You promise?" "I promise.

**Thank you guys SO SO MUCH for the reviews! I probably won't add any more games. This story is ending and I'm almost done with it. UGH. Sorry if I didn't post much, I had EXAMS. I have more. Just posted this chapter in study hall. I should probably be studying for my bible exam. There will be an awesome epiloge. - primroseeverdeen12**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Katniss

I hang up the phone. He's coming home. He's alive. Tears come down my face. I can't wait for Peeta to come home. Is he still mad at me? Maybe his hijacking didn't wear off completely yet. He's still confused about everything. I decide to stay awake that morning watching TV about the power outage. I'm happy that the power is back on, but what caused it?

"The power has just came on for every one in Panem just a few minutes ago. A man named George Cartwright caused this outage. He hacked into district five's power outage and turned the main volt's power. He was later caught and now is in custody. We will bring more later of this breaking news." Said the woman on the TV screen. Wow, I can't believe someone would hack into district five's powerhouse. It's not too much to worry about though. After I settle down watching the TV I drift off to sleep…

I hear a knock on the door. Then another. I check the time on the clock. 7:36 AM. Who would be at the door this early? Peeta. He's here. I get up from the couch and run to the door. I open it and see him standing there.

I sit at the dinning table and he sits across from me. I'm more than happy to see him but he doesn't look. When he came in the door he wasn't too happy. He must be still confused about everything. I don't think he's completely been over the hijacking. It's like he's worried about something. Is it me? "Um, the children are going to be very glad to see you." I say while pouring a drink of coffee. "Yes. I miss Willow and Rye. Are they sleeping right now?" He asks. "Yes, I think they should sleep right now, but they'll be awake around eight. Coffee?" I ask. "No, I'm good." "Oh." There's a long silence between us. I gulp. I'm now really nervous about this. "Was it real? The picnic?" He asks. "The picnic we had with Willow and Rye? Yes. It was a good day. You and I watched them play in the meadow and…. "Yes. I remember now." "Anything else you want to ask? We can play the real or not real game." I ask. "Okay, real or not real? We survived the games and the revolution?" "Real. We both came down back to district 12 and had Willow and Rye." "I remember most of everything. It's just that… "What is it Peeta? I know you where hijacked by Sally and her minions. You can tell me, please." "Why'd I fall in love in you in the first place? I know your no mutt or monster, it's just that they wiped the majority memory of you. I can't remember. I even hate myself asking such a stupid question. You probably think I'm…. "Peeta, stop. It's none of your fault. Remember about the bread. You remember that right?" I give him a moment to think. He has to remember. It was the very first time I'd ever sae him. "Yes. I should've come out and handed the bread to you…. "YES! YES! Peeta, you loved me. I just didn't acknowledge that. You always cared about me. That's the reason you came home." I say crying. "I did, Katniss! You, you finally came after me after the revolution and…" I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back. He realizes. Does he? Yes. Peeta came back for me this whole time. He's Peeta, always kind and caring.

After the kiss, we eventually enjoy coffee together. I get a washcloth to heal Peeta's scar on his cheek. It's probably from when they whipped him or even worse. He's safe now, that's all that matters. I gently push the washcloth on his cheek. "Stop, Katniss. You don't need to do that." He says. "Leave a cut open, it will soon get infected. Prim would have said something like that." I say. "Prim. I totally remember her."

After healing his cut, Peeta and I talk some more.

Suddenly Willow comes down from the stairs. She looks right at Peeta.

**Likey? Bored in study hall listening to Idina Menzel's Christmas album. She has so much power in her voice. I love the movie FROZEN soo much and seen it like 4 to 5 timessssssss. - primroseeverdeen12**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Peeta

I have Willow in my arms hugging her. She's alive. "Daddy, your okay. Mommy was worried about you." She says crying. "I know. I'm fine now. Where's Rye?" I ask her. "Daddy, they hijacked you, they hurt you." She says. It stings to hear her say the word, _hijacked. _Katniss told them about the book, so there's no explaining I really have to do. "I know. I'm fine now. Willow, you were very brave to get on that train by yourself. Where's Rye?" "He's still sleeping." She replies. "I'll wake him up." I say. Willow sits down at the dinning table and I see Katniss cooking breakfast.

I open Rye's bedroom door. He's sleeping. I go next to his bed. He starts to wake up. "Hey, Rye." I say to him. "Daddy, is that you?" He says yawning. "Yes. I came back. Good morning." "Oh Daddy, why you had to leave? You lied to me when you left." I did lie to him before I left. I said I was going on some business trip. "I know. I didn't want to tell you about Willow. I'm… sorry." "Why?" He asks. I gulp. Why? Why did I lie to him? The guilt rises into me. "I didn't want to scare you, Rye. I'm sorry." I say. "Are you okay, Daddy? After you know?" He asks crying. "I'm fine, now. It's over with, Rye. For all I know. We're safe now." I say hugging him in my arms.

Downstairs we have a good breakfast that Katniss and I made. Willow looks pretty this morning with the sun shinning out of the window. Rye's eyes are still red from when he was crying while he eats his bacon. I sit by Katniss who is pouring orange juice into her glass. Katniss speaks up and asks, "Willow, Rye, do you like your bacon and eggs?" "I love the bacon." Rye says with a mouthful of bacon. Katniss laughs. "Thank you Mommy." Willow says. "Your very welcome. Daddy made the biscuits." Katniss says looking at me. It feels kind of awkward sitting here. It feels like it's been months since I've been with my family. It feels like I can barely remember them. "Oh, yes. Um, Katniss what do you think you want to do later… as a family?" I ask her nervously. "Sure why not? You got any ideas where we could go?" There's a long silence between everybody. "Daddy, we could go to the park." Willow speaks out loud. "Or the meadow." Katniss says. Not the meadow. That's where Willow got…. "Ya. Why not?" Rye asks. I think for a moment. I can't let my family down. I think going to the meadow will bring back the bad memories and more bad dreams. No, I'm with my family. I'm safe now. "Daddy?" Willow asks. "Peeta, it's okay. We don't have to go there if we want. Do have anywhere you think we could go?" Katniss asks in a warm voice. "Well, I do need help in the bakery. I haven't been in business for about two months. I don't know…. She interrupts me, "Okay then we'll go to the bakery. We can help get things done there, as a family." After breakfast we all head to Mellark's bakery.

"Pass over the wheat, Katniss." I say to her. She hands me the big sack of wheat and I put it by the oven furnace. Katniss goes over to Willow and Rye who are playing tag outside of the bakery. So far Katniss had been helping with me set things up and with a few customers that came in. Willow and Rye helped a little bit by setting some stuff up. After I put the bread dough, I decide to take a break. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and decide to go outside to see the family. Katniss plays tag with Willow and Rye. Once they see me they stop playing. "Should we come back inside, Daddy?" Willow asks. "No. I thought we should all take a break." I reply. They go back to playing and I sit on the porch watching them. They all look so happy. Even for Katniss. "Come on, Peeta!" Katniss says. "Oh, okay." I say nervously. Should I go over there? Well they are my family. I should.

We play tag for a bit. I have fun running after Rye. Soon I tell everyone to come back inside to work. Suddenly Katniss throws flour into my face. "Hey!" I say. I grab some flour from the sack and throw some at her. Willow and Rye join in the fight and we're all throwing flour at each other. We all have flour on us. I laugh. "I got flour in my hair!" Willow yells smiling. "We all do, sissy!" Rye says. Katniss laughs, "I got flour in my hair the most." "Look at Daddy's hair!" Willow says laughing. I run my fingers through my blonde hair and feel the flour in it. All of us laugh together. I've never felt so happy right now. It's been awhile.

This is my family. What was I so scared about? This is where my happiness came from and I can't let it go away. So what if the capital hurt me or hijacked me. I'm still alive. There's still always hope in our family, always, Hope is stronger than fear. Until then, there is nothing to worry about.

**Hey there I hoped you liked my story, this is the last chapter. I promise you there is going to be an epilogue. This story didn't get that popular so I guess I started to end it. The ending was pretty peaceful I think, but leave reviews about how I am as a writer. I learned so much about fan fiction over making this story, on how much detail and effort you have to put. I've always loved the hunger games and I will always will. Thank you for the reviews in the past. Some of you have been so kind in your reviews. This is my first real fan fiction story and will probably be my last, other than the epilogue. The epilogue will be a whole different story. You really don't need to read this story before reading my epilogue. Basically what it is that the family spends the Christmas with each other. I hope you'll like that story. :) -primroseeverdeen12**


End file.
